It calls me
by Dew-EndOfTheWorld
Summary: Moana tiene sueños sobre sí misma de niña ayudando a una especie de tortuga humanoide en un día de lluvia. Pero eso no puede ser real, ¿verdad? ¿Es solo un sueño? Sin embargo una noche, luego de una discusión con su padre, se aleja demasiado de su hogar y es asaltada por el Clan del Pie, para luego ser rescatada por cuatro vigilantes... tortugas ninja vigilantes.


Uhm... ¿hola?

Honestamente, no tengo idea de como ni porqué empecé a escribir esto. Sí puedo asegurar que parte de la razón es porque vi Moana dos veces ya y estoy obsesionada con esa película. Y... supongo que el que también ande muy de humor de TMNT tampoco ayuda, pero aún a´si ni yo se de donde me salió esta idea.

No se como va a ser esto. Supongo que lo puedo llamar... ah... ¿algo así como la trama de Moana pero combinada con las Tortugas Ninja y en el mundo moderno? IDK. Solo se me hizo curioso imaginar a Moana interactuar con los hermanos y... bueno... tenía que satisfacerme de alguna manera. Dudo que vaya a escribir escena por escena los sucesos de la pelí de Moana pero en un ambiente moderno y con tortugas mutantes de por medio, supongo que cambiaré cosas o algo así. Solo se que quiero ver a los hermanos y Moana trabajar juntos.

Y... no se que tan largo será esto :'D

Un par de notas a tener en cuenta. El universo de las tortugas que usaré es el de las recientes películas de Michael Bay (2014/2016), y Moana, obviamente para que tenga un poco de sentido, es el mundo moderno.

 _ **Ni "Las Tortugas Ninja" ni "Moana me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **[PRÓLOGO]**

La ciudad de Nueva York es grande. Con altos rascacielos y calles largas y angostas, si uno no vive allí o sabe orientarse con facilidad digamos que es muy fácil perderse. Y uno no quiere perderse en Nueva York con todos los peligros que asechan, y no solo de los vagabundos que roban en los callejones oscuros, sino también de fuerzas malignas que crecen poco a poco.

Esto fue lo que le pasó a una niñita de no más de 3 años. Ella y su familia andaban en la parte central de Nueva York por trabajo de su padre, y en el camino la jovencita sin querer se separó de sus padres. No lo hizo apropósito, tampoco fue atraída por alguien más con intenciones de secuestrarla, solo fue su curiosidad de infante lo que hizo que soltara la mano de su madre y se alejara a unas calles bastante vacías.

Esta niña seguía a un cachorrito que no dejaba de ladrar y mirarla contento.

Era otoño, las hojas de diversos rojos, naranjas y amarillos caían y se amontonaban en muchas pilas en el suelo. También estaba comenzando a llover de a poco, nada del otro mundo, pero si se pronostica tormenta para más tarde a la noche. Pero ella desconocía de todo eso, siguiendo con risitas al cachorro blanco con manchas negras que se detenía a cada rato para verla y ladrarle mientras mueve su colita contento.

Pero cuando llegaron a una parte muy alejada, y se empezaba a nublar y caer más agua, el cachorro se detuvo a mirar algo. La niñita también se detuvo, mirando con curiosidad a lo que el animal veía.

Sus ojos marrones se quedaron mirando fijo a una criatura un poco más alta que ella, pero su boca solo se anchó en una sonrisa de curiosidad. Lo que veía era algo o alguien verde, oculto bajo un techo de la lluvia. La mirada de la criatura iba de la niña a un agujero en el suelo, de donde una voz adulta lo llamaba. No dejaba de gritar '¡Leonardo!' pero el buscado no se movía… como si tuviera miedo a mojarse.

Sonriendo, la pequeña infante se acercó con pasos torpes a la criatura y notó su caparazón. Una de las primeras palabras que aprendió a decir fue tortuga, tenía una extraña fascinación a estas y al océano, por lo que recordarlas era fácil para ella. Se sacó su campera de lluvia y la alzó tan alto como pudo, mirando fijo a la tortuga. El niño se tardó en comprender las intenciones de la niña morocha desconocida, y lentamente se acercó a ella para luego agacharse un poco (pues era un tanto más alto que ella). Y una vez listos, comenzaron a cruzar la calle, el perrito siguiendo al par en silencio.

Del agujero en el suelo salió una criatura más grande y peluda, pero a la niña no le daba miedo. Miraba preocupado al niño tortuga y agradecido a la niñita. Pero una vez tuvo a su hijo de regreso (y lo hizo volver con sus hermanos a su hogar) se quedó mirando preocupado a la niñita que se despedía de Leonardo con un movimiento de manos…

¿Qué hace una niña tan pequeña sola en esta parte de Nueva York?

Sin dudarlo la criatura, que resultó ser una rata llamada Splinter, tomó a la pequeña de la mano para llevarla tan cerca de la civilización como era posible, pues el mundo reaccionaría de mala manera al ver a una rata gigante. La niñita tomó entre su brazo libre al cachorrito, obviamente encariñada con el can. Por cómo iba vestida Splinter supuso que solo se alejó mucho de sus padres y que nada más allá de eso había ocurrido, y cuanto más se acercaban a la poca luz que Otoño permitía dar (por no recordar el día nublado) se empezaron a escuchar gritos de un hombre y una mujer llamando a su hija. '¡Moana!' llamaban una y otra vez, como él hizo hasta hace un rato cuando buscaba a su hijo.

Esa fue su señal para despedirse de la pequeña, quien solo le sonrió y rió cuando Splinter le sacudió levemente sus cortos cabellos. Splinter la contempló antes de dejarla ir, tenía el presentimiento de que ella haría grandes cosas… que sería alguien importante en la vida de sus hijos. Desconocía el porqué de ese pensamiento, pero su sexto sentido nunca le ha fallado, después de todo desde el momento en que vio a Sacks en el laboratorio por primera vez supo que algo andaba mal con él, ¡y en ese entonces no podía hablar ni caminar en dos patas!

Así que antes de dejar ir a la niña le dio un pequeño obsequio. Una piedra verde con un diseño intrincado pero bello. Aún recordaba verla caer del bolsillo de la pequeña Abril O'Neil hace unos años luego de salvarles la vida a él y a sus hijos del incendio, seguro ni se dio cuenta que se le extravió, pero sí recordaba ver al padre de Abril con la piedra de vez en cuando. Él fue un buen hombre… y como desconoce del paradero de la joven O'Neil, más su presentimiento respecto a esta niñita morocha, creyó sensato dejar una conexión entre ambos por si sus caminos se volvían a cruzar.

Finalmente, dejó que la niñita caminara al llamado de sus padres. Splinter la observó desde las sombras solo por si acaso, y suspiró de alivio al ver a la pequeña siendo alzada por su madre quien no dejaba de mirarla preocupada y decirle que no debía separarse de sus padres.

Su sensación respecto a ella no se desvaneció, y se aseguró de nunca olvidar su nombre. Moana… que nombre tan peculiar.

* * *

 **Y... ¿qué opinan?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?**

...

 _no se a donde llegaré con esto._


End file.
